


What's in a Name?

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-10
Updated: 2009-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the longest time, Draco thought that he'd been named after his grandfather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name?

For the longest time, Draco thought that he'd been named after his grandfather. Not that Abraxas had anything to do with dragons, not the name itself.

Draco's grandfather had been in hospital when Draco was born. He wasn't allowed to come back home until Draco was about three years old by which time Abraxas was pronounced to no longer be contagious. It was only a matter of weeks, months if they were lucky, until he would finally succumb to the Pox, and so the healers had decided to let him go home for his remaining time. Of course, Draco knew none of this; he found out much later when he told his mother about his early childhood conviction.

Draco's first clear memory of Abraxas was of an old man sitting in an armchair next to the fireplace. A green and scaly old man with long white hair. A dragon man!

It made perfect sense to young Draco that his name was chosen to mean 'dragon' when his grandfather looked like one.  



End file.
